Trucks and other vehicles are often configured for pulling trailers, and some trucks may be configured with an automatic trailer connection that can connect or release the trailer by actuating a control interface (a release button etc.) from inside the operator cab. Terminal tractors or yard tractors are one example of a truck that often uses an automatic trailer connection, as these vehicles typically connect and disconnect from trailers repeatedly during use. However, automatic connection mechanisms can be accidentally released during use, such as by the operator bumping the handle, button, switch, etc., that is used to operate the mechanism. This can be hazardous, particularly if the mechanism is released while the vehicle is moving.
Thus, while certain vehicles and trailer connection mechanisms for such vehicles according to existing designs provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.